Cry Cry (Versión Balada) - T-ara
Descripción *'Titulo:' Cry Cry (versión ballada) .right *'Artista:' T-ara *'Album:' Black Eyes. *'Pista:' #5 *'Genero:' Ballada. *'Idioma: '''Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:''' 11-Noviembre-2011. Video 400px|center BoRam Qri SoYeon EunJung HyoMin HwaYoung JiYeon Romanización Saebbalgan jangmicheoroem Gashigateun mallo nal jjireun neo uh uh uh Neon machi munshincheoreom Ji-uryeo halsurok gipke paeyeo uh uh Cry Cry Can’t you see the music Bulkkotcheoreom ddeugeobke You’re ma boy Baby can’t you see that look in my eyes Seulpeume bbajin nae dununeul bwa uh uh Bulkeun taeyangboda deo ddeugeobke Saranghaetdeon nareul ullijima Nan joongdokdwingeotcheoreom Geuriwohago ddo geuriwohae Neon machi gamukcheoreom Ni-ane nal gadwobeoryeotnabwa uh uh Cry Cry Can’t you see the music Bulkkotcheoreom ddeugeobke You’re ma boy Baby can’t you see that look in my eyes Seulpeume bbajin nae dununeul bwa uh uh Bulkeun taeyangboda deo ddeugeobke Saranghaetdeon nareul ullijima ah ah Baby can’t you see that look in my eyes Seulpeume bbajin nae dununeul bwa uh uh Bulkeun taeyangboda deo ddeugeobke Saranghaetdeon nareul ullijima Jebal nareul ddeonagaji mara Dora-ondan ni mal mitji anha uh uh Bulkeun taeyangboda deo ddeugeobke Saranghaetdeon nareul ullijima ah ah Español Como una rosa carmesí Me apuñalas con palabras que son como espinas Eres como un tatuaje Cuanto más intento borrarte, mas te grabas Llora llora, no puedes ver la música Caliente como el fuego eres mi chico Nene no puedes ver esa mirada en mis ojos? Mira mis ojos que estan llenos de tristeza Mas caliente que el rojo sol Me amabas, no me hagas llorar Soy como una adicta Te anhelo y te anhelo otra vez uh uh Eres como una prisión Me has encerrado dentro de tí uh uh Llora llora, no puedes ver la música Caliente como el fuego eres mi chico Nene no puedes ver esa mirada en mis ojos? Mira mis ojos que están llenos de tristeza Mas caliente que el rojo sol Me amabas, no me hagas llorar Nene no puedes ver esa mirada en mis ojos? Mira mis ojos que están llenos de tristeza Mas caliente que el rojo sol Me amabas, no me hagas llorar Por favor no me dejes No creo en tu palabras que dicen que volverás Mas caliente que el rojo sol Me amabas, no me hagas llorar Hangul 장미처럼 가시같은 말로 날 찌른 너 넌 마치 문신처럼 지우려 할수록 깊게 패여 Cry Cry Can’t you see the music 불꽃처럼 뜨겁게 You’re ma boy Baby can`t you see that look at my eyes 슬픔에 빠진 내 두눈을 봐 붉은 태양보다 더 뜨겁게 사랑했던 나를 울리지마 난 중독된것처럼 그리워하고 또 그리워해 넌 마치 감옥처럼 니안에 날 가둬버렸나봐 Cry Cry Can’t you see the music 불꽃처럼 뜨겁게 You’re ma boy Baby can`t you see that look at my eyes 슬픔에 빠진 내 두눈을 봐 붉은 태양보다 더 뜨겁게 사랑했던 나를 울리지마 Baby can`t you see that look at my eyes 슬픔에 빠진 내 두눈을 봐 붉은 태양보다 더 뜨겁게 사랑했던 나를 울리지마 제발 나를 떠나가지 말아 돌아온단 니 말 믿지 않아 붉은 태양보다 더 뜨겁게 사랑했던 나를 울리지마 Datos Categoría:T-ara